Queen of Hearts
The Queen of Hearts is the main antagonist of the 1951 animated film Alice in Wonderland. History The Queen of Hearts is probably the most insane, psychotic resident of Wonderland. Her answer to everything is a beheading! Although not really a full-blooded villainess, she made number 14 in the top 30 Disney Villains list, as the oddness of Lewis Carroll made her an interesting character, for sure. She's also rather comical and leads the way for comedic villains like Prince John, King Leonidas, Captain Hook, Madam Mim, Kaa, Jafar, Hades, and Yzma. Overall, the Queen of Hearts is a bad-tempered, fat and pompous villain. Some don't really see her that dangerous compared to other Disney Villains, although she is regrettably the Disney villain embodiment the deadly sin of Wrath along with Maleficent. She ranked #15 in the top 30 Disney Villains (one better than Madame Medusa but one under Yzma). In the Disney animated feature Alice in Wonderland, the Queen appears as Alice puts it, as a "fat, pompous, bad tempered old tyrant". Her presence is all the more striking because of how tiny her husband is made to look in comparison to her. Similar to the book, Alice meets three cards painting the roses red, since they planted white roses by mistake. When the Queen arrives, she has those three cards beheaded, then challenges Alice to a game of croquet. The game is eventually spoiled by the Cheshire Cat. The Queen blames Alice for it, but before she can give the order, the king suggests holding a trial for Alice. The Queen grudgingly agrees. The Queen calls the March Hare, the Mad Hatter, and the Dormouse to witness, who hold an un-birthday party for her. During the party, the Cheshire Cat reappears and upsets the Dormouse. The Cheshire Cat runs all over, and in an attempt to crush the mouse, the King of Hearts manages to hit the Queen with the gavel. The Queen, of course, blames Alice for it, and is going to have her beheaded. But Alice eats mushrooms she had procured earlier, which make her grow bigger. Although Rule #42 says that anyone more than a mile high must leave the court immediately, Alice feels free to call the queen a "fat, pompous, bad tempered old tyrant." Unfortunately, she subsequently shrinks down to her normal size, but flees and is able to escape. Of interest is the fact that this version of the Queen seems to be an amalgamation of the Queen from the book, the Duchess, and the Red Queen of Through The Looking-Glass. When pleased, she can be quite pleasant, but can almost at once change to enraged. The Queen of Hearts exacted her revenge upon Alice in the game Disney's Villains' Revenge where she stole the ending page of the story and changed the ending, so Alice lost her head. Jiminy Cricket, the player, and Alice's headless body retrieve the head and escape the labyrinth of the Queen. They meet one last time in the final battle and she surrenders. She is also a greetable character at the Walt Disney World Resort. ''House of Mouse'' The Queen of Hearts appears as one of the villain guests of the House of Mouse. She is voiced by Tress MacNeille. They make a notable appearance in Mickey's House of Villains during the villains' hostile takeover of the club. They are seen singing a part in "It's Our House Now!", and later on witnessing Mickey Mouse's climatic battle with Jafar. In the end, they flee with the other villains, after Jafar is sucked back into the lamp and defeated. ''Kingdom Hearts'' The Queen appears in the Disney video game Kingdom Hearts, in her home world. As in the film, she holds Alice on trial, only this time for attempting to steal her heart. Sora, Donald and Goofy intervene, telling the Queen that Alice is innocent. The Queen challenges them to provide proof of their theory, and with help from the Cheshire Cat, the three are able to do so. The Queen, however, enraged at being proven wrong, orders Sora, Donald and Goofy executed and Alice imprisoned in a cage on the roof. The three are able to fight off the Queen's guards and destroy the cage controls, but Alice is kidnapped by Riku, on Maleficent's orders, before they can save her. The Queen orders a search for Alice, and temporarily pardons Sora, Donald and Goofy, requesting that they look for Alice as well. She returns in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, playing out the same role, only this time as a figment of Sora's memories. She is absent in Kingdom Hearts II, but was referenced in Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days. Personality She is remarkably ill-tempered and incredibly whiny queen with an extremely loud and unbelievably massive mouth. she is shown to have extreme impatient and incredibly brattiness tendencies such as complaining and yelling thus making her highly immature and extraordinarily. she is very merciless and super heartless who doesn't about any one even loved ones and has unusual maniac depression as she selfishly and unfeelingly tells her soldier to cut Alice's head meaning that she has no concern for kids. Appearance The obese Queen of Hearts has a massive physique (which, in turns, makes her physically powerful). She has fair skin, black eyes and black hair that's tied in the back with a red headband. She dresses in a black-and-red gown with black-and-yellow stripes. Beneath her gown are a pair of white bloomers with a heart pattern. Atop the queen's head is a small, gold crown signifying her authority. She also dons matching gold earrings. Trivia * The character Cora from Once Upon a Time is based on the Queen of Hearts. Gallery 1queenofhearts.jpg|The Queen of Hearts in a good mood Category:Classics Category:Masters of Evil Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Killers Category:Mickey's House of Villains Category:Alice in Wonderland villains Category:Foolish Characters Category:Disney's Villains' Revenge Villains Category:UltimateDisney.com's Top 30 Disney Villains Countdown Category:Well-Known Villains Category:True Villains Category:Queens Category:1950's introductions Category:Mickey Mouse Club cameos Category:The Santa Clause cameos Category:Cowardly villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Insane characters‎ Category:Bullies Category:Women Category:Jerks Category:Magicians Category:Once Upon a Time Villains Category:Evil rulers Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Hotheaded villains Category:Selfish villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Ruthless villains Category:Giants Category:Kidnappers Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Crazy villains Category:Immature Villains Category:Insane Villains Category:Irrational Villains Category:Unreasonable Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Rude villains Category:Dictator Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Fat Villains Category:Completely mad Category:Egomaniacs Category:Childish Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Pompous Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Egotists Category:Non-Alcoholic Drinkers Category:Snobs Category:Psychopaths Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Kingdom Keepers Villains